Freak Show
by novicewriter
Summary: In the comic books the Joker always wanted an heir, well in this story he finally gets one. What is Gotham without chaos? There always has to be a Joker.
1. Chapter 1

FREAK SHOW

A collaboration effort by Novicewriter and chaoticlown666

This story will eventually turn into a fanfiction about the joker's daughter being the heir to his legacy and eventually continuing his work, because what is Gotham with a little mayhem? For now it is the story of the joker and the mother of his heir, Natalie. This will probably be the first 5 to 8 chapters. There will be sex scenes later in the story, but nothing to graphic and there will be harsh language at times. The Joker POV is written by my girlfriend chaoticclown666.

NATALIE POV

A loud voice bellowed from across the room, "Natalie, come over here and stand by me."

"Okay Daddy!" I walk quickly towards him where he sits by the black van. Salvator Maroni is not a good man to disobey. He isn't afraid to kill anyone; I would know, he has killed my four sisters and each of our mothers. I am the last heir he has. Daddy is making a big deal with the freak tonight. He wants to get the clown off of the mob's back so he is willing to pay a lot for it. I'm here because I am supposed to be doing the dirty work and learning the trade. My job is to talk to that weirdo, my daddy thinks he is way to good to speak to someone like him; my daddy is completely right on that one.

"Daddy, when will the clown be here?" He looks at me with doting fatherly eyes and runs his hands through my short cropped hair.

"Soon Princess. Let's just hope this doesn't turn into a madhouse." I feel my hatred for my father lessen when he touches my hair that way. Much better than last night. I press my fingers to the tender flesh around my jaw where he punched me in his anger last night.

"Everywhere that clown goes turns into a circus Daddy. Why don't we just slit his throat?" He smiles at me like I am 12 and not 24. I hate that look, it makes me feel stupid.

"This is business Natalie," He chides, "If you kill your customers you wont do well."

"Daddy, it'd be so easy. This customer is costing us money." I flip out my switchblade and it is immediately snatched away from me and I feel a harsh slap across my face from my daddy.

"You will do well to learn respect for me." He hands my knife back to me and goes silent.

Footsteps sound through the empty building and me, and 5 men I vaguely know, all take a casual position. The footsteps grow louder as they draw closer to us. We are waiting in the back of a deserted underground parking lot and they are close enough to us for me to know exactly how many men are with him but I can't see him yet.

Suddenly there stands the joker, laughing as he gets closer. His paint is freshly applied on his scarred face and the three men behind him are wearing clown masks. "Well, isn't this a wild party?" He laughs again then licks his lips, smearing the paint. I speak up, getting the show on the road. "Shut up, Freak. No one wants to hear your incessant giggling. This should be quick and easy."

"And no one asked for your input. Keep quiet or I'll shut you up myself faster than your daddy can even stand up." The mob may be afraid of this crazy clown but not me. A freak in face paint is nothing to be afraid of. Even though I am supposed to be quiet I speak again anyway.

"Good luck with that on, Freak. I'd have your bloody balls in my hand before you could beg me not to slice them off." One of my dad's men turns me around and slaps me hard across my cheek in the same place my dad did earlier. My cheek will be bruised by the end of the night at this rate. All the men have been granted permission to put me in place by any means. I tend to get mouthy. I can't help that.

The joker laughs loudly before responding. "Now back to business. You want protection from me, right? Well, it comes with a price."

I speak again, praying that I don't get slapped again. I've done this before and I know the routine. Get him to name a price and then get him to allow the mob to cut it by half. "My father wishes for you to name a price."

"20 million." I hear an audible gasp from one of the younger men behind me. It is my father's turn to speak.

"Why not a lower number? You are already a rich man. 10 million?" Typical Daddy. Half price. We will see how it works on the Joker. Either way 10 million is all he is going to get.

"20 million, or give me ten million and throw in your daughter. There's a lifetime warranty on that."

This guy is a complete idiot. My daddy wouldn't do that. I'm his last heir. He needs me... "Take the girl. She is of no use to us." My jaw drops slightly and shock rushes through my veins. Two of my father's men walk towards.

"Then it is a deal." I hear the joker say playfully. I look at Daddy then at the clown who is giving me a playful grin.

I feel my anger serge through me replacing the shock. "Fuck this! I'm not going anywhere with that Freak! Daddy you can't do this! You fucking need me!"

"I do not need you! You would destroy this mob." He throws a suitcase of money into one man's hands and the other two try to grab my arms. I pull out my switchblade and plunge it into one of the men's neck. I pull it out just quickly enough to turn around and punch the other man hard enough to knock him down.

"Did you not hear me? I'm staying right here!" I see my dad getting into the car and I lunge at him. I want nothing more than to feel my knife cutting his throat out. Three more of my dad's men grab me and pick me up before I can get to him and the car door closes behind me. I kick and scream trying to get at the car and it pulls away. I feel myself getting placed into new hands and I am thrown over a shoulder. I open my eyes to a purple jacket. I continue to kick trying to grab my knife from where the men had placed it in my pocket.

I see the Joker reach into his pocket and pull out a large black switchblade knife of his own. "I have one to Dollface. You're coming with me." I finally go still when he puts the thick silver blade to my neck. He throws me into the back of a van and crawls in after me. The van starts and before the joker has his knife on me again I am back in action kicking and keeping him and his men as far from me as possible. I have my knife safely back in my hand but I don't know how long that will last.

"Let me go! Get me out of this van right now!" I put the knife up to the joker's neck and he just laughs at me.

"Go ahead, cut me. Come on." I shut my eyes as he press my blade harder on his neck. I feel it break the skin and blood drip onto my hand. I have killed before, but no one has ever asked me to do it. I move my knife away from his neck and down on his manhood.

"Ask me again, or let me go. Your choice, Freak." I press my knife closer on his purple pants. I continue to press harder and harder until it rips through his pants and boxers and it pressing lightly against the skin of his sack. "Ask me again. I dare you." He just laughs louder than any other time before and I cut him. Not to deep, but blood sprung out and dripped steadily onto his purple pants. I feel a fist connect with my temple and everything goes black from there.

JOKER POV

I sigh as I feel drops of blood dripping from my pride onto my pants leaving a dark stain. I rub them gently to ease the pain from the cut. She's a good fighter and I like that a lot. She is currently unconscious in the seat next to me due to the little incident with her knife and my nuts. I only hit her out of reflex, which I am slightly regretting because I wanted to take time to get to know her. I feel the van come to a stop and I get out before picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder.

I turn around and start to walk inside the old toy factory that I manage to call a hideout. The second I open the door a warm breeze showers over me. Today Gotham was cold and rainy so I left the heat on when I left earlier. I welcome the warmth and continue my pace towards a flight of stairs that lead of to an office. That is where my room is, an office with a giant window so I can look out and see whatever the goons do around here.

Once up there I lock the door behind me and lay her on my queen sized bed with the red sheets. I move her under the covers after removing her shoes and the knife from her clenched hand. I place the knife in the sock drawer of my dresser and work on undressing myself until I'm in nothing but my boxers. I chance a glance at her and end up staring at her lovely curves and very short hair that she has dyed a blue color. Her eyes are shut but I find myself wondering what color they are. I brush off the thoughts and lay down. Before my head even hits the pillows I'm out like a light.

Okay, I hope you all like it so far. We plan on updating promptly every week on Thursdays (and I'm not lying to you, I mean it 100%)

review if you want. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**okay, chapter two as promised. We got a whopping 1 review last time! YAY! That would be soooo worth celebrating if it wasn't a writer of the story... :P Any who, on with the story.**

**Be prepared for this chapter, there is a sex scene that is graphic. **

**NATALIE POV**

The light is shining in on my face and I am laying in an incredibly soft bed. The sun from the small window makes my head pound and the buzzing from the fluorescent lights is maddening. Slowly, the events from last night are beginning to piece together like a very confusing 10,000 piece jigsaw puzzle.

I know that my dad gave me to the Joker to make up for money he didn't have; I know that the last person I saw was the Freak. I shot up from the bed immediately of the memory of the Freak, then fell back down because of the dizziness. I land on top of something hard and the Joker grunts and rolls over on his side.

"Holy Fuck!" I yell and jump back pushing him off the bed in the process. He makes a yip as he falls to the ground and then stays there where he fell for a few moments before I hear anything else.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't sleep in the same bed as me!" I realize way to late that I am yelling at him. Before my muddled mind can tell me to react he is dragging me onto the floor by my arm.

"Well fine, you can stay down here." He crawls back onto the bed. "Don't kick me out of my own bed."

"Good, I'm more than happy to be anywhere but near you, Freak!" I spit the words back at him. "The floor is like heaven because it is far away from your ugly face!"

He stands up and starts to walk towards a door on the far corner to what I assume is a bathroom. "Don't fucking ignore me!" He walks through the door and shuts it behind him. "I'm to good for you anyway. I shouldn't even speak to the insane!" I am livid. How can he seriously just ignore me! "Fucking psycho." I mumble quietly to myself.

After about 20 minutes the Freak walks back out of the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He is hard not to look at, his perfectly sculpted stomach and chest are covered with deep scars and the ones on his face are very visible without the make-up. His curly damp hair is stuck to his face and neck. He slips his boxers on under the towel then removes the towel from his waist. I am full blown gawking now and he looks over at me just in time to notice, "What?"

"Nothing Freak." I turn away and lean against the wall.

"Alright then..." He gives me a curious glance that pisses me off.

"What is that look for clown?"

"Nothing." He busies himself by rifling through drawers for socks.

"I fucking hate you." I say mostly to myself then to him.

"Well, I hate you to, _Dollface." _He walks into the bathroom again and starts applying face paint.

"Then let me leave, if you hate me so much why did you take me instead of 10 million?"

"You get to stay here until I tell you to go."

"Why? Are you crazier than I thought or just masochistic?" I roll my eyes at him, Freak.

"Because I want to play games, see if I can break you." He continues to put all of his interest on his reflection in the mirror.

"Good luck with that one, no one has managed yet." He laughs loudly before suddenly sounding menacing.

"Don't doubt me, Beautiful."

"Just worry about yourself, Freak. I have been known to break things."

His answer sounds sad and distant. "You can't break what is already broken." His mood swings are starting to give me a headache.

"I can shatter it." I reply as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. He has already began pulling on his suit and before I know it he walks out the door, leaving me sitting on the ground.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom . I strip down to nothing and step into a hot shower, constantly checking that the door is still shut and locked. I will not become that man's play thing. I wash my short hair and feel like everything is washing away with it except one thing; I will kill my father for this if I take my last breath doing it.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The joker has been gone for a few days now and I am almost lonely. And I am absolutely starving. I haven't eaten anything in the three days since he left. I hear steps on the stairs , but I assume it is just one of the men.

I am surprised to see him walk into the room, he already seemed mad and the fact that I'm staring at a strip of photographs of a young Joker and what I must assume to be his mother probably doesn't help the situation. I have been very bored and I got to snooping. Around me on the bed is a wedding ring and several other sentimental possessions of my roommate.

He is glaring at me fiercely, "What do you think you're doing?" He growls at me.

"Just keeping myself busy, how was your night?" I try desperately to change the subject, piling the items back int his bedside table drawer.

"Keeping busy with things that don't concern you I see." He is just standing in the doorway sucking his teeth. He is livid with me and I'm afraid for myself.

"I didn't mean to look at anything secret." I defend my actions but I knew very well that he wouldn't want me snooping around in his things.

"And _what_ exactly did you see?" He is starting to slowly stalk towards me with a scowl on his face only made more frightening by the face paint.

"A wedding ring and some old photos, that is all."

"Which you had no place to look at." He is spitting his words at me and is continuing faster towards me. I slowly walk backwards.

"I figured that you left me here alone in your room, if you didn't want me to look somewhere you would have told me!" I am yelling because I am afraid and it isn't helping my situation. He lunges quickly towards me and pins me to the wall behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, okay!" I'm yelling again and his hand moves to my neck pinning me to the wall harder than before. His hand starts to close tighter and tighter around my neck. I have to fight the urge to panic.

"You don't know a lot of things, do you?" He growls at me and I feel a shiver run up my spine in fear. Instead of letting my fear get the best of me I do what I have always done that gets me in trouble, and mouth off.

"Is this some dominance thing due to little man syndrome?" I smirk as best I can with his hand so firmly around my windpipe.

"What makes you think I have little man syndrome." He grunts and smiles at me when he asks.

"Oh, it is just that you have to blow up those big buildings all the time." I know that this could get me killed, but it is keeping me calm and I'd rather feel brave then frightened; no matter what the price. "Maybe it helps you get your kicks."

"My kicks, huh? Well maybe you could help with my kicks." He moves his head down to my hair, I can only imagine the irritating smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd rather die. I could get off better with my own hand."

"I think we should test this theory." I feel him lick my ear and start lightly nibbling on it. I suddenly get all the fear back as I realize what he has in mind...

I try in vain to pull away from his mouth. "Stop that, you have no right to touch me like this." He roughly grabs my neck and pulls me back toward his mouth.

"It doesn't matter if I have the right to or not." His nibbles and kisses start to trail down my neck and onto my collar bone.

I jerk away violently and manage to get away for the moment. I begin backing up towards the bed, keeping my eyes glued on him. "Stop it." I try to sound stern, but even to myself I sound scared.

"I don't think I will." He pushes me harshly back onto the bed and assaults my neck and collarbone, leaving what is sure to be dark hickeys on my neck.

"Stop please, please don't do this."

"Begging wont help you now. Remember I'm just a FREAK" He bellows the word 'freak' in my face. He begins to move his hands down my body, focusing mainly on my hips. After a while he starts to put his right hand up my shirt.

I grab his arm with both my hands and try to push him away from my breasts. He ignores me completely and continues to reach his hand up my stomach and he begins groping me through my bra.

"I already told you, nothing will stop me from getting what I want, Not even Daddy..." He chuckles after saying this and slips his hand under my bra and begins teasing my nipples making them hard.

"Don't laugh at me." I try again to get his hand away and he brushes me off. "I don't think I will." He pushes my hands away with his other arm, holding my arms above my head. I try to get away but I'm not going anywhere.

He continues to tweak my nipples and I let out a small moan then immediately go silent. "Oh you're enjoying yourself." He puts his leg in between my leg and moves it so it touches my clit through my jeans. I desperately try to get away from his leg but he pulls my back down.

"I'm not enjoying it... please stop. I don't want it." I try desperately to get away from his touch but he follows wherever I go.

"I'm going to go until I get off." This statement hits me hard.

"You're going to have sex with me." I feel the panic rising in my body.

"Yes, I am." I realize that being mean would not be the right way of going about this. I'm going to let go of my pride and beg.

"Please don't do this, please. I will do whatever else you want, I'll get you off; please for the love of god don't" He tries to get my shirt of, but I am making it incredibly difficult for him. After a few minutes of struggling he grabs a knife from his nightstand and cuts the shirt right off exposing my bra.

"Nope! I'm getting off the way I want! So stop moving dammit!" He starts to work the button of my jeans and I start to kick violently in my panic. He slaps me hard across my face.

"Stop moving, I'll do whatever I damn well want!" He starts to laugh insanely again and pulls off my jeans leaving me in my bra and panties. I can feel the dampness in my undies and heat in between my legs. My body is reacting but my mind is panicking.

I feel him unclasp my bra and I am done being nice. It doesn't seem to be working anyway. "Get off of me and stop now!" I scream at him but he just slaps me 3 more times and I feel my lip bust. "you best do what I say or I'll make you, Beautiful. So undress me." He stands up in front of me with an impatient look on his face.

"Never in a million years, Freak." He punches me in the face.

"Just do it."

"I shouldn't have to help you rape me!"

"Have it your way then." He punched me in the face one more time before ripping off my panties. I don't even try to get away, too late now. He unzips his pants and plunges deep inside of me without me expecting it at all.

I scream in pain as he puts his whole length into me then moves fast and hard from beginning to end. I go silent; biting my lower lip hard enough to make it bleed trying not to scream anymore. I have a feeling it would just encourage him to do worse.

It became even harder to stay quiet as I actually began to enjoy myself. Light moans made their way out of my mouth after a few long moments of his long member bumping my G-spot over and over and then he finally came inside of me. He collapsed on top of me as I try desperately to remain composed as I reach my own peak. I only let out a light sigh and quiet moan.

After a few moments he stands back up and asks again. "Undress me, Beautiful." I look to the ceiling trying not to cry. My father was right in getting rid of me. I feel disgusted with myself as I start to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat then remove his pants and boxers. I am enjoying sex with the Freak.

**Everyone please review... or even a few of you... please. -sad innocent puppy dog eyes O.O-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and fav'd and so on and so forth. We really do appreciate your comments and ideas! Chaotic and I are very aware that right now we don't have much detail in the realm of character development, but we are trying to get past the boring bits so we can get into the good stuff. :P so bare with us!:D **

**Also, there is a rather graphic murder in this chapter, just warning you.**

**You are our beloved readers. Enjoy!**

**About 3 months later**

My cropped hair is growling long and into my eyes. I have been tempted to cut it with one of the many knives in this room to many times to count, but I always decide against it at the last second. I am standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his bedroom that I have come to know VERY well over the past few months. I am late, six weeks late. I have been sick everyday for two weeks and the Joker is starting to catch on I'm sure. There is absolutely no more pretending, I am pregnant with the Joker's baby.

I only have this one chance, I have to leave now. He left early this morning with 5 goons. That means this building is mostly empty. If I want to leave before he finds out then I have to do it now. I have a knife that I found by the bed. A switchblade with a green handle.

Along with the knife I am wearing a pair of jeans that the Joker had given me and a white T-shirt. He never did give me a different pair of shoes and I am not putting back on the black heels that he took me in, I guess I'm going to do this barefoot.

I walk to the door on the far side of the room and it swings open. He must have wrongfully began to trust me, or more likely he figured I didn't have the guts to leave. No one is in the hallway outside the door and I go down the stairs without seeing anyone.

"This is going to be way to easy" flows through my head right as I hear footsteps around the corner. I silently begin to pray that it isn't the Freak and jump around the corner and stab blindly at whoever was there.

I look down at the guy with the green handle sticking out of his collarbone. I begin to run as fast as I can as his screams echo behind me into the deserted building.

I can hear more footsteps gaining fast and I push my body to move faster. I can see the bright red letters reading "EMERGENCY EXIT" in front of me and all I can do is hope and pray that it opens. There are at least four guys behind me and a few of them are firing guns.

I shut my eyes for what seems like the hundredth in the past few minutes and crash right into the door. To my vast relief It opens. I hear fire alarms going off behind me and also the men quickly closing in on me.

I run faster than I ever thought possible for me and I leap at the chain link fence and climb. I've never hopped a fence in my life. I throw my leg over the other side, slicing my leg open in the process, right as the men reach the fence. None of them try to climb after me, probably to afraid of their boss.

I continue to run even though none of them are following me, I can feel blood dripping down my ankles onto my bare feet. I don't stop until I have run a good 2 miles away from the building, only because I feel as though I am going to collapse from exhaustion if I don't.

I limp to a pay phone dealing with my next bit of business and call my dad. He answers on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Daddy, um... could you come and get me?"

"Yes, of course Natalie. Why?" Hearing his voice makes my anger at him flare all over again.

"You sound surprised to hear from me." I laugh a little to cover my animosity towards him.

"I am. I thought you were dead. Why is he letting you call." My mind begins to race. I can't tell him I ran away or he would send me right back to keep up his deal with the Freak.

"He let me go."

"He let you go?" He doesn't believe me, but I have never lied to him before. He only needs to believe me for one night; it wont matter after tonight.

"Yes, Daddy. He just let me go. He got bored with me, I guess he didn't want to kill me." I try very hard to sound nonchalant.

"Well, where are you! I will send someone immediately." His mood goes right to trusting doting father again. I tell him the street names I am on and he hangs up saying that someone will be here momentarily.

He must have had a man in the area because in less than 10 minutes someone was there to pick me up in a black Corvette.

When I arrive back at the Mansion I am hit with happiness when I see home. The white mansion with forest green lining is a welcome sight after the abandoned toy factory. The green yard and lake in the back. The only bad thing about my homecoming is my father standing on the front step waiting to greet me.

He wouldn't be smiling like that if he knew my family fun I had planned for the night.

"Welcome home, Natalie. I missed you so much." He walks to me and pulls me into a hug. I hold him back.

"I'm glad to be home again, Daddy."

All night after my return to the mansion there has been lots of celebration for the Joker letting me go. It is almost as if they all missed me even though most don't care. My dad and a few of his friends and their whores are all drinking for the occasion. I am not drinking at all, I need to keep a clear head for my plan to work. I have been slipping sleeping drugs into Daddy's drinks all night. That pretty harlot on his arm tonight wont be getting any.

Around 10 at night he went upstairs to bed and I followed. He is out cold in his bed when I walk in with my rope in hand. I start with his hands, tying them to the bed frame then I tie his legs together. He is only wearing PJ bottoms and that is perfect for my idea for him tonight.

The drugs wont wear off until early in the morning. I will try to wake him up later, not like he is going anywhere. I stay awake laying next to him and staring at the ceiling waiting patiently all night if I have to for him to wake up.

Around 6 in the morning he begins to stir and soon he is struggling with the rope. After a few seconds his leg brushes mine and his eyes shoot open. He looks over at me and I answer his look, "Daddy, I missed you. Can I stay in here tonight?"

He is strongly trying to stay calm but he is beginning to lose it. "Natalie Sweetheart, untie Daddy." I clutch my knife tighter in my fist. "Natalie..." His voice got less sweet the second time and I lift my knife up to his eyelid and he shut his eye and I pressed it closer.

"Why should I, Daddy? You never tried to save me, why shouldn't I pay you the same courtesy?" I make a very small cut on his eyelid, just enough for it to bleed.

"My Natalie, let your Daddy go." He is growling out his words.

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your superior!" I pull his eyelid out and cut it off, careful not to cut his eye. He screams loudly and he begins to cry, his tears mingling with the blood from his missing lid.

"Natalie, stop it and let me go right now!"

"I don't think I will" I pull the other eyelid and cut it off as well. I revel in his loud screaming. I want him to watch me while I do this. I need to be going faster or his eyes will stop seeing me.

I carve my name across his chest barely hearing his screams and begging. When that is done I say my last words to my father while he lives, "A 10 million dollar murder don't you think, Daddy?" I slit his throat and watch as the life flows out of him until he is finally dead.

I walk out of his bedroom with my hands covered in his blood, and I walk up to one of my father's right hand men. "There is a dead body in my daddy's room." I smile and wiggle my bloody fingers in his face before laughing and going back to my room for a shower.

That couldn't have gone more perfectly and I am now in charge of the entire Maroni mob.

**Keep in mind that chaotic and I are writing this based on the idea that the Maroni mob is definitely an illegal business. They are not going to go to the cops for a murder. I don't want a review going on about how Natalie would go to jail because in our story it wont work that way. No one wants the cops to know anything about any individual person, the murder will simply be forgotten. **

**Please feel free to leave reviews telling me any mistakes because I am sure there are some. English is not my first language and I apologize in advance. :D**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly I haven't been in much of a typing mood lately at all, busy with summer fun and whatnot. :P So tonight's chapter with be short, but I will try to give you a longer one next week. Once again, we are skipping forward a lot here, but I am trying to get to the main just of the story, which is the Joker's daughters. **

**So another chapter!**

**4 Months Later**

I find myself sitting at a long table with other mob leaders who all look on me with distaste. It has been four months, yet they still stare at me like they are screaming, "You are not your father" in my face.

"We need to find a way to get rid of the Joker, the man doesn't rest." I hear one man say from my right.

A large man to his left answers him, "Paying him off worked for a long while, why don't we try that again." I have stayed silent the entirety of this conversation, but I will not allow my mob anymore loss because of that Freak. I don't care if my child is partly his.

"My father had the wrong idea about him, it wont work; he doesn't care about money." I finally say, causing more men to glare in my direction.

"I don't know about that, your father had the right idea about you. He could have had the right idea about the clown to." A few men grin in my direction and nod in agreement. It is no secret that my dad gave me to the joker as payment.

"Then enlighten us, Sweetheart. What does the clown want." Another man asks me sarcastically.

"I don't know, but it isn't money." At just that moment, in th perfect timing he is known for; Laughter filled the room and the Joker walks through the door with two men behind him. The two men behind him are dressed in blue jeans and black T-shirts, the Joker is in his usual.

"You sound like you didn't miss me, Dollface." He plays hurt and I roll my eyes. It is strange to see him again. I wonder if he knows that the baby is even his. He must, it is so obvious.

"What do you want, Joker?" I try my best to spit my words at him like venom, but the knowledge that my daughter is his is distracting me.

"Just... a few minutes of your time." He draws out his words and licks his lips before continuing. "I just want to talk to you alone." He points to me like I didn't already know who he was talking about.

"I don't think that would be in my best interest." I instinctively cover my large belly with my arms protectively. The other mob members stare at the encounter, some even look amused. The Joker stares at my obvious pregnancy with interest.

"Oh, but I think it would, Beautiful."

"Now Beautiful... just come and talk to me. 10 minutes; that's all. I promise no fowl play." I look around the room and I have a hard time deciding whether I would rather be in this room of men I can't trust or in the hall with the Joker.

"Okay fine, ten minutes." I stand up carefully and follow him into the hallway. The second the door shuts behind us I am pushed up against the wall lightly. The Joker puts his hand on my stomach and I feel little Jackie kick.

"Oh, so what happened to you, hmm? Did you find a new man?" He teases me.

"No, I just have some leftover memories of an old one."

"And who would that be?" I feel his hands press harder into my shoulders as he spits out the words angrily. I watch as one of the goons gets stiff in his stance as though he is uncomfortable.

"Well, how about a words problem? Are you good at math?" I feel his grip on me loosen slightly as he chuckles and licks his lips, further smearing his make-up.

"Maybe, why?"

"Well, when my father gave me to you I hadn't slept with anyone in six months. I was three months pregnant when I ran away from you. It has been four months since I last saw the father of my daughter. Who's the Daddy?" I smirk at him as he gets a conflicted look on his face for a brief second before regaining composure.

"She can't be mine." He starts to pull away from me and scoff.

"She is, I guarantee it." I'm not sure why I am telling him this, I shouldn't care. Something inside me wants me to tell him this. Part of me wishes he could be the father. But I decided weeks ago when the thought first emerged that I must be crazy to want him back in my life, let alone in Jackie's.

"So, you want me to be the father? I'm not really father material." He is very sarcastic. I try to ignore it and move on.

"So what do you want me for? You have seven minutes."

"Well, I have a business proposition for you. I can get rid of every man in that room. I can help you come out on top." I don't know what he is getting at, but I said ten minutes.

"Well, I'm listening."

"All I need is your loyalty, and your assistance if I need it. It would help me out just as much as you if they were all gone." I am suspicious of his plan, or if he even has a plan.

"You would have to do a few things for me." He gives me an exhausted look and sighs.

"Like what?"

"Like your word that you wont ever try to get rid of me as well, and I'd like you and I to have something holding out little 'team' together." I put air quotes around the word team to show my point.

"How would I do that?"

I pretend to think about it, but in my mind I had already come up for a use for my little daughter. "How about be a part of Jackie's life? It'd give us common ground, don't you think? Keep us on the same side?"

He looks at me like I've grown a second head but nods his head in agreement. "Jackie?" He finally asks.

I grin at him with a smug smile playing on my lips, "Yes, Jackie Lynn Napier." His eyes show no emotion, but I know the name will bring something up.

"Napier? Where did you hear that?" Hi words are almost growled at me and I see the goon behind him shuffle on his feet uncomfortable again.

"I just happen to know a few things about you, Joker. So do we have a deal?"

"We might as well." His words are being drawn out again but he backs away from me and looks at my face.

"Well, follow me then." I walk back into the meeting room with the Joker behind me. "I solved the Joker problem. Meet my new business partner." I motion towards the Joker and I see a smile forming on his lips as the room erupts into absolute outrage.

"You don't make plans with the enemy!" and "You are a disgrace to your father's memory" can be heard along with many other things, but I turn to leave and the Joker and his men follow behind me. The joker found the situation hilarious even as his sat down inside the limo with his goons.

My driver knows better than to ask questions about my fellow passengers, but I can see his concern in his eyes. The Joker is staring out the window thinking god only knows what.

**OKAY sorry it is so short. :( I will try to make the chapters longer than this from here on out. Hope you like it, any concerns please let me know in a review. Please be kind with my English, I'm not to good at it yet. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it motivates us to continue.**


End file.
